


My Little China Doll

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fanfiction, Gay, Love/Hate, M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Wang Yao is shocked to hear that his family has sold him to the arragrent and self absorb millionaire Alfred Jones but what if this qounte on qounte "playboy jerk" is more than what he appears. Will Yao be able to break the boy into showing his true colors? Or will the two of them continue to be enemies forever? Read to find out
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019





	1. Chapter 1

Yao had arrived home after working in the bakery all day, only to find his parents and what appears to be packed bags. "Um, what is all of this?" His mother answered him with a sadden look on her face. "Yao, I'm so sorry but, your father and I are running out of money in order to provide for you and we know that you are working so very hard at the bakery but, it's just isn't enough for all three of us to continue living here. So, we had a talk with friends of ours and we agreed on a deal that if you were to married their son and live with them for the rest of your life they would pay off our debt and your father and I will move across the country in order to protect ourselves." As soon as he heard those words leave his mother's mouth, Yao was in complete shock. "Who was it that you sold me too exactly?" His father was the one to answer his question. "Prince Alfred F. Jones, son of King Arthur and Queen Francis." Yao sighed as he tried to control his temper. "When do I leave?" "As early as tomorrow morning, they will send a limo to pick you up and take you to their mansion." With that said Yao left upstairs to his room to pack his bags and for the rest of the night he gave his family the silent treatment. While packing up his bags he turns to his stuff panda plushie his late grandmother gave to him at the young age of 4 before she passed away from a heart failure. "Oh panda I really don't want to believe that my own family would be so cruel, be at least I'll have you by my side to keep me company for the time being. Hopefully he's isn't a cocky jerk." Yao finished the rest of his packing and takes a shower before getting ready for bed, holding the plushie close to his chest as he sleeps peacefully under the moonlight that shines through his bedroom window.


	2. Chapter two

As promise by his parents, a limo was waiting right outside their house to pick up yao and take him to the mansion where the prince and his family were waiting for him. As Yao said his final goodbyes to his parents and drove off in the limo to the castle. All through out the drive, Yao wondered if this so called prince was an snoopy rich asshole or more of a loving, caring type. 'Ah well, I'll know when I get there.' Yao thought to himself as he sees the mansion come into view as the limo pulls into the parking lot in front of the door. The driver opens the door for Yao and helps him carry his belongings to the front door where a maid greets him and shows him to his room where he will be staying until the wedding tomorrow morning. Yao sighs as he begins to unload his belongings and once he's done he gets a good look around the room. 'Hmm, not bad. I must say that this family does have great taste' Yao lays across the bed enjoying the feeling of the soft pillows on the bed. There's a knock on the door that alters him and Yao goes to open it to find a young man who he guessed is the family butler. "Hello, my name Kiku Honda and I will be your personal butler under wishes of Mr. Jones" Yao is suprise, he didn't expect to receive this kind of pampering. "Thank you, I'm Yao Wang by the way" Yao smiles as he is lead down the hall to the kitchen where he is greeted by his soon to be in-laws and makes some small talk with them until his eyes finally lands on Alfred who is sitting across from him at the table. The young man noticed his gaze and he gives him a cute smile which makes Yao blushes and look away in embarrassment. "Yao if you don't mind, I like to talk to you after dinner in the garden." Yao nodded his head. "Yes, of course " Yao is very curious about what in the world he wanted to discuss with him as he quietly eats his dinner. Slightly hoping it wouldn't be anything hateful or something that makes him uncomfortable.


	3. Chapter three

As promise, the two meet up at the garden after dinner where Alfred invited Yao to sit with him on the swing. "What I wanted to talk to you about, was that I could sense that you were very uncomfortable during the dinner, is something bothering you?" Alfred asked as Yao sighs and bites his lip before he explains what's been troubling him. "To be honest, this is all very new to me and I'm just really scared and nervous about getting married so soon." Yao looks down and plays with his fingers and is suprise when he is pulled into a hug from Alfred. "Hey, it's okay. I know how you feel, I'll be lying if I say I'm not as nervous as you are, if not more. But, you have to look on the bright side of this whole thing." Yao looks at him with confusion. "And that would be?" Alfred smiles and takes Yao's hands. "That you'll be married to someone who genuinely loves and cares about you and is willing to learn everything about you because they want what's best for you and your happiness." Yao tears up and hugs Alfred mumbling thank you over and over again. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here for you, let it out." "T-thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me that you care" Yao cries happy tears as he opens up his feelings to him. Alfred kisses Yao's forehead and Yao looks up at him in shock. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to-" Alfred is cut off by Yao's lips meeting his is a heated kiss. The two falls from the swing to the grass and have a very heated make out session. Alfred breaks the kiss and hugs Yao close to his chest. "We should probably wait until the wedding to do anything sexual." Yao nodded and snuggles into Alfred's chest as the two lay in the grass watching the clouds in the sky as the sun slowly begins to set into the afternoon and they quickly head back into the house before it gets dark. The memory playing in their head over and over again as they sleep.


	4. Chapter four

The next morning, the two meet up in the library while preparations were being made for the wedding, they are both looking over a book of traditional Chinese wedding dresses for Yao snice his figure is very feminine and would looked awkward in a suite. While looking through different styles and designs of dresses Yao finally found the perfect one that he loves. It was a short sleeve cheongsam gold slim dress. Yao really liked it and Alfred though it looked beautiful, that showed to the designer who gotten right to work on the dress and the matching suit for Alfred. They also helped picked out the flowers for the wedding which were going to be red, white and yellow roses. Alfred also arranged the band for the wedding along with the flower girl who was his little cousin Amelia. Everything was ready, Alfred was walking to his bedroom and prepared to go to bed. When he suddenly beings to feel arm's wrapped around his waist and feels kisses up to his neck. "Yao I thought we agreed to wait until the honeymoon to do anything sexual?" Yao stops and smirks at him. "I know, I just wanted to tease you a bit." Alfred kisses Yao's lips and chuckles as Yao beings to walk away to his bedroom not before blowing Alfred a kiss and swaying his hips as he walks out of the room and into. 'Oh, Yao you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into.' Alfred thinks as he drifts off to dreaming about his soon-to-be wife in all kinds of positions moaning and screaming his name with lust. In Yao's room he was also having the exact same dream as Alfred and was becoming hard because of it. Yao wakes up and goes into the bathroom to relieve himself he covers his mouth to muffled his moans in order not to wake anyone and carefully makes his way into the room to sleep hoping he didn't ruin his pajamas or his bed.


End file.
